Acadia
"A land of sea and stone. A land of indescribable beauty and indescribable harshness. In the land of three kings you are surrounded by eternal reward if you can brave it." -Fr Andry Chegale '' Acadia is located south of the Sons of Erik and north of Haudenasaunee on the eastern coast of the lost lands. It represents a land where three very different cultures clashed and eventually combined to become one of the most peaceful and prosperous empires despite the harsh climate. The land is ruled by a council of three kings in which all major decisions must be approved by two out of three leaders to proceed. The kings are heads of two noble houses and a indigenous tribe. The three leaders are the king of house Ayyard , with roots back to the original settlers. House MacLeòis rules the men of stone. The Mi'kmaq in turn have their own chief who represents them in the council. ''Etymology and Symbolism The name Acadia comes from an early mapper who explored the sea's coast and when the Woodmen originally named the land they used his name. The founders kept the name and it has been an ancient link to the founder past. The flag of Acadia shows the symbols of the three factions of the council. A yellow fist on red background represents the Mi'kmaq . The black symbol on white background represents the king of house MacLeòis . The green flir d'lis represents the Ayyard house and their king. History The Founders The original founders from the oldlands landed in Acadia in PA 2. Before, the land was entirely part of the Mi'kmaq's home. When the contact happened, a conflict ensued with the early Ayyardish people. The Ayyards set up on the coast, at the time a colony of the oldlands, and fought with the Mi'kmaq for 40 years. A peace treaty was eventually signed when conflict with the Haudenasaunee forced both factions to band together in defense. The Men of Stone The Woodmen expansion of Acadia in PA 78 was comprised of lord MacLeòis and his stone men, related to a rough and stoic people from the oldlands. The invasion was the concequence of the Woodmen exiling the men of stone and their search for a new home. The war eventually died down in PA 83 and settled in the lands inland. The Foundation The three factions lived in an unstable peace for the next century, with only the occasional skirmish. In PA 185 the death of a MacLeòis noble in Ayyard territory led the two into a massive conflict. The war quickly led to a stalemate for several years and in a historical act of diplomacy, the Mi'qmak chief met with both lord Ayyard and MacLeòis. They had a famous meeting and in the Haudenasaunee fashion tried to create a league of peace and power based on a single ruler from the three nations. A constitution was written to immortalize their alliance in PA 203. Post Foundation The alliance worked with amazing success. The Haudenasaunee inspiration created a strong friendship between the two, but the inclusion of oldland factions forced a denial of their admission to their league. In the times since, Acadia had only had to deal with occasional raids and campaigns from the Sons of Erik . The kingdom has been cautiously trying to cross the semisalt river and settle the untamed lands there. Geography Natural The lands of Acadia are harsh, but have a rugged beauty. There are inhospitable highlands and dense, dangerous forest. Political Politics The capital city of Dancelle was founded at the trident of the three factions. The city exists as a grand palace and council chamber where the lords of the three houses meet to discuss issues that effect all of them. In order to come to an agreement, two out of three lords have to agree on a single course of action. Every year, Dancelle also hosts a tourney of the greatest champions of the three houses. Economics Acadia is famous for its production of fish, wood, agriculture, and coal. Military To ensure warfare does not break out inside Acadia, there is an agreement to not create a professional army. When defenses are required, each faction equally contributes to a war effort, but it unified as a single unit. Coastal towns keep militias in case the Sons of Erik come raiding. Society and Culture Due to their governing nature, Arcadia has become a ponderous and peaceful people with a strong love of cultural understanding. Generations of unification is leading to the distinct cultures meshing more and more by the year. Their maritime nature makes for a very cosmopolitan kingdom that is rich through trade. Inheritance is bilineal meaning the eldest child regardless of gender is the inheritor. Religion Acadians typically worship the gods of the oldland with seeping myticism from the Mi'kmaq ways. One particular custom is the refraining of killing unless needed for survival. Meals are very spiritual affairs, thanking the makers for their food and thanking the animals and plants for their sacrifice. The Oldland creator and the creator Kisu'lk are important to all Acadians. A dualistic creation belief that the oldlands creator is the source of mankind, and Kisu'lk is the creator of the Lost Lands and protect those who dwell there. The Acadians are also strong believers in destiny. Trusting spiritual insight and prayer as a way to find the path set out for you before birth. To find this path, it is likely for once in a lifetime to undergo a ritual in which one will fast, meditate, and pray. After this he will enter a tent and burn incense and pour water on heated rocks to create steam. In this ritual one is to commune with both creators and find from them what path in life to take. When one feels confused of directionless in his life, this is often their solution. Afterwards he enters a confession circle and begins his life anew. After death, it is believed the soul for one year spends its time on the earth aiding various tasks to aid various people important to them. One year, there is a death feast made in honour of the departed, he is then judged by the oldland creator based on his deeds in that year, and give him paradise or perdition. In discussions, even at large feasts, it is important to Acadians that only one person speaks at a time. In confessionals, four people will meet, confess one at a time, and no word of the confessions shall leave the circle. They come to an understanding, a penance, and leave their spiritual weight when it ends. Priests often are seen harrying black robes, beads, and a ceremonial pipe used in prayer and to burn incense and tobacco, a mix popular amongst Acadian religious rituals. Category:factions